


all for you

by captainharsya23



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Urahara Kisuke, Fluff and Angst, I Die Like the Shitty Writer that I am, Kind of crack-ish, M/M, Mention of another ship, Not Beta Read, Nothing significant, POV Urahara Kisuke, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23
Summary: After going back in time to kill Aizen before the man could enact his plans, Urahara comes to a realization: He needs to ensure that Ichigo Kurosaki, the very person, the very thing that he had done it all for, will be born. That will be fun.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	all for you

**Author's Note:**

> Uraichi Week 2020 Day 1: Time Travel

It still felt unreal, no matter how much Kisuke replayed the scene that just happened over and over again, no matter how much his entire being fixated onto the dead body in front of him, looking for a sign, _any_ sign that the body might not be real. That it’s just yet another one of Aizen’s messed up illusions to give him a false sense of security, to fool him into letting his guard down.

But it’s been nearly five minutes, and there’s still nothing. No flickering, no stab from the back from a grinning asshole, nothing. Just a dead body, with blood pooling around it, a confused, somewhat amused, yet ultimately very wary Ichimaru Gin standing not too far from him and the dead body of one Aizen Sousuke, and another dead body, one of Kaname Tousen, somewhere, a few miles away from him.

He did it, he managed to do what he came back to the past for: To prevent Aizen’s wicked designs from ever truly taking place. Sure, many of the seeds he planted were still there, but without its farmer looking after them constantly, Kisuke have an eternity to uproot and burn every wicked trace of one Sousuke Aizen from the world(s). But first, he have to figure out how to make sure that nobody’s gonna lose their head over the bullshit that Aizen already pulled, which included Gin Ichimaru. No matter how much the kid still pissed him off sometimes, he’s still a kid at this time and have a decent motivation to begin with to work with Aizen, if Rangiku was to be believed.

Besides, he doubted that if Ichigo was there as well, he would have approved of him just letting a child getting executed, no matter the reason.

* * *

Getting to work to accomplish as many of the goals he had set in returning to the past had been exhausting to say the least. He have had to threaten the entirety of Central 46 to do what Aizen was planning to do to them if he hadn’t stopped him, and he had to spend an entire month practically slaving away around Gotei 13 and the Rukongai to gather as many evidence against Aizen as possible on top of trying to make sure to help with the newly turned Vizards who had begin to take up residence in the world of the living as he still haven’t managed to find a way to truly convince everyone that they’re not dangerous, but at the very least he managed to prevent an execution order for Gin Ichimaru, though the young shinigami had to undergo decades of probation.

Helping the Vizards were also easier said than done, as despite having better knowledge about the whole phenomenon than he had the first time around, the fact that he himself was _not_ a Vizard had been a major setback in his effort. Because as much as he understood the theory behind it, his understanding of the practicalities of Hollowfication was shaky at best.

It was then that Kisuke began to really miss Ichigo. He had been trying hard to keep the orange haired teen out of his mind, to focus entirely on his mission, but he missed Ichigo all the same no matter what. It had been for him, that Kisuke even went back to the past in the first place. To give the teen, the very one that had changed Kisuke’s life, gave him warmth and love, much more than he ever deserved especially from him. The very person that Kisuke was willing to sacrifice everything for, and the one that Kisuke had lost.

Ichigo would have been perfect to carry out the mission, to take care of everything and right all the wrongs that happened in the past. To prevent the many tragedies that accumulated into all the crap that ended in the destruction of most of Soul Society and countless deaths in the land of the living. Not just Aizen, but also the Quincies, The Arrancars, the Fullbringers, and everything else in between. He would have been able to relate to the Vizards on a much better level than Kisuke’s cold, hard theories ever could, being one himself. He would have been able to storm the Gotei 13, with all his fieriness and charisma to make them all bow to him, and Kisuke would gladly work in the shadow to ensure that everything went the way they wanted it to.

But Ichigo had died, protecting those he cared the most about. His family, his friends, _Kisuke_ , and entrusted the fate of the worlds to Kisuke’s hand. So Kisuke had no choice but to trudge on.

Kisuke didn’t have the raw power nor the sheer confidence to do what Ichigo would have been able, but he did have his intellect and planning abilities. So he planned. For a way to deal with the Central 46 and Gotei 13 as a whole to ensure that they won’t be too suspicious of him. For a way to ensure that the Vizards would be able to return to Soul Society at some point and help them get their Hollow under control. To beat the Quincies before they could ever pose a threat to Soul Society again. To ensure that nobody could ever gather enough power in Hueco Mundo to truly become a threat to Soul Society and the world of the living. To ensure that the Fullbringers would never truly become a problem.

To ensure that when Ichigo Kurosaki was born into the world, it would be as a healthy baby, one that would grow up to be a spectacular human, one that would live his full life without having to make massive sacrifices for people who was never grateful for what he did. Never have to rip away parts of his soul just to try to take down someone that should never have become his problem. To die, and go to Soul Society where he’d a doubt eventually grow to be a magnificent Soul Reaper. And Kisuke would be there to watch over him, and ensure that everything went _right_.

* * *

Somewhat belatedly, Kisuke realized that his entire endeavor on ensuring Ichigo’s happiness had to begin first and foremost with making sure that Ichigo was born in the first place. With no small amount of irritation, he realized that in order for Ichigo to be born as well, Ichigo, there were some things that simply had to happen beyond just Masaki and Isshin meeting each other and copulating. Hell, he needed to ensure that Isshin and Masaki met in the first place, now that they have an entirely different circumstances, without Aizen, Yhwach, or anyone else setting things up to make everything go the way it did in the original timeline.

Once that realization struck him, the following realization that _he_ might have to become that force that set things up for Ichigo to be born as he was struck Kisuke.

Which meant that he have to mess with the non-Vandenreich quincies (Which he already took care of), the Shibas, and even maybe send out a hollow to attack Masaki at some point of the pregnancy, because Kisuke is fully aware that an Ichigo that wasn’t made out of all of those accumulation of terrible circumstances simply won’t be the Ichigo that he knew and obviously loved.

… Did Kisuke even _want_ this Ichigo to turns out like the Ichigo he knew?

Kisuke knew, just by virtue of having someone like Masaki as his mother, Ichigo would definitely turns out great either way. So maybe, the only thing he needed to do was to set Isshin and Masaki up in an inconspicuous way. Maybe convince the old man that allowing such union to happen will benefit the Gotei 13 as a whole? Kisuke wasn’t too concerned with Ryuuken, mostly due to the man’s overall apathy about everything not directly involving him, and if he ever did get in the way, Kisuke could maybe do Uryuu a favor and get rid of his father. Kisuke definitely wasn’t above gratuitous murder for the sake of ensuring Ichigo’s birth.

He already went back in time for Ichigo, so why not take the extra mile? Nevermind that the fact that he’s essentially taking Aizen’s place as being the puppet master, all for the sake of ensuring that Ichigo was born at all. Besides, unlike Aizen, he did looks out for the people that _his_ Ichigo cared about.

Honestly, it’s so much nicer when the master manipulator is not the one you’re fighting against but either your ally, or well, yourself.

* * *

Kisuke watched, somewhat guilty, as the hollow injured Masaki with its attack. Nothing lethal, of course, just enough to infuse some of its essence into Masaki before retreating. He had been developing that particular hollow, the one that Kisuke created to be as close as the one within Ichigo because he’s meticulous like that and wanted to make sure that _this_ Ichigo was as close as the one that he knew.

Sometimes Kisuke couldn’t help but wonder why he’s so obsessed with making sure that _this_ Ichigo turns out the way he wanted him to. After all, he already managed to make Isshin and Masaki together peacefully, help convince the Genryuusai that the whole thing wouldn’t turn out to be a disaster and letting Isshin and Shibas off lightly for it, and make sure that Ryuuken was okay with the whole thing, giving the Ishidas custody over some of the quincies he spared when he dealt with the Vandenreich. If he just let it be, Ichigo would be born out of the two. Perhaps without some parts that Kisuke knew that _his_ Ichigo had, most notably his hollow, but Ichigo nonetheless. It’s not like there’s any particular need for him to do all that. The big threats that he would be facing were no more, and Kisuke had been on the lookout on any possible threat, always squashing it before it could ever become a problem.

That particular thing had gotten him into a lot of trouble, as sometimes that possible threat originated from within Gotei 13 itself, and Central 46 was still far from happy that he’s still walking around freely despite his blatant disrespect toward them. Kisuke sometimes pondered the prospect of pulling an Aizen and just do everything far away from Gotei 13’s supervision. He certainly have the resource to do it, and he did have Hueco Mundo under his thumb. Barragan was already dead, and Harribel would probably listen to him as long as he ensures the realm’s safety from Soul Society. Ulquiorra and Starrk were already loyal to him, since those two really only wanted companion, which Kisuke didn’t really mind to give. He already warned Nelliel about Nnoitra, and Grimmjow was still as much of a wild beast as he always was. Maybe he could find a way to turn Grimmjow into a cat to give as a pet to Ichigo once he’s born.

But if he did, it will make meeting Ichigo frequently a bit harder, since without a doubt that Isshin would put Ichigo’s security above all. Not to mention, Gotei 13 have an interest in keeping Ichigo safe, since his existence would be a symbol of peace between the Shinigami and Quincy.

Kisuke paused. Would “Ichigo” even be named Ichigo? Yet another thing he need to keep track and manipulate to ensure happen. Though, maybe he can just let Isshin and Masaki name their children whatever and calls him Ichigo anyway.

* * *

So, Kisuke might have finally figured out why exactly was he so obsessed with ensuring that Ichigo turned out the way he wanted it to be, which was to be as close as the one that he knew.

“…how the hell did I just figure it out now?” Kisuke chuckled as he looked at the result of his research on the force he used to go back in time. It wasn’t exactly time travel, but more like transfer of consciousness, which meant that if there was no body, either physical or spiritual, to be transferred to, then the traveler have to wait until there’s one.

In another word, there’s a very good chance that _his_ Ichigo would immediately come into the “new” Ichigo the moment the latter was born. Or perhaps after some interval. After all, the whole logic of the consciousness transfer itself was very murky that Kisuke only managed to glean out the basic of the basics.

So, well, he guessed all those effort wasn’t for nothing. He imagined Ichigo wouldn’t be too pleased to finally come to be once more just to find a decent chunk of his soul not being there. Or will they transfer over as well? Maybe they really should have studied the whole thing more thoroughly before going through with it, but desperate time called for desperate measure. So this was basically the next best thing. It’s not like there’s an Aizen or Yhwach to worry about anymore, anyway, so they have all the time in the world to figure things out.

Now that he think about it, what will happen to Ichigo, anyway? Assuming that his theories were right and _his_ Ichigo would at some point become the one in this timeline, what would it make him? Sure, a jumbled hybrid with the potential to be a Soul King if needed, but well, that’s what preserving Yhwach’s body is for. He have a sneaking suspicion that Ichibe is aware of the fact that he’s been doing things and made no move since he had no intention to threaten the Soul King. Which was true, since he absolutely have no desire for there to ever be a need for a new Soul King, considering Ichigo will be a very likely candidate.

There’s no doubt that Isshin and Masaki will be very protective, and Genryuusai will probably try to shelter Ichigo, if nothing else because the old man cared about symbolism and shit like that above things like basic rights for people under his rule. While Kisuke wouldn’t have bothered if it had been anyone else, it’s _Ichigo_ and no way in hell is he gonna let the old man mess Ichigo up. Maybe he could arrange the death of one Genryuusai so that Kyouraku can take over? Kisuke have always preferred the latter’s command after all. Less of a stickler of pointless tradition and while still mostly conservative, willing to advance when needed, and much less likely to harbor any antagonism toward Ichigo.

But well, there wasn't really any need for that, isn't there?

* * *

“You’re an idiot.” Ichigo stated without a single hesitation. He really have no idea what to expect when he finally got his memories back after he died as a human and went to Soul Society, but finding out that Kisuke was essentially quarantined in Soul Society due to the Gotei 13 and especially Central 46’s embarrassment for taking Kisuke into a trial for the alleged murder of Genryuusai just to fail to find any evidence of such. Kisuke was sneaky like that after all. In the end, to save face, Kisuke was put under a few hundred years of house arrest in Soul Society, which apparently complicated some of his plans.

At least, that explained why Kisuke never showed up when he’s still alive and why he had to wait for nearly twenty years until he could finally meet Kisuke in Soul Society.

“Why did you even kill the old man, anyway?” Ichigo asked.

“I’m still alive, no?” Kisuke said. “I wasn’t even planning to kill him, just entertaining the idea at first. But then I found out what he’s planning to do with you and decided that it’s something I have to do.”

The old man had essentially planned to give no choice to Ichigo. No freedom, nor even slightest of room of movement. Essentially to turn Ichigo into Gotei 13’s obedient puppet and oh-so-precious symbol of friendship with the quincies. When Kisuke found out, whatever doubt he had about killing Genryuusai vanished.

“Still, how did it go? Your life as a human, I mean.” Kisuke asked. If it wasn’t for the damn house arrest, he would have been able to monitor everything himself and knew what happened. By the fact that he had to wait for nearly sixty years for Ichigo to finally come to Soul Society, where he was immediately scooped up by the Shiba, he could only assume that it’s a pretty long and nice life.

Ichigo shrugged. “It went alright. Mom didn’t die until I was already thirty, which was great. Got married to Chad, become his bandmate for twenty years, got famous, then died from heart attack. Overall, it’s nice. Sucks that I’m the first one to die, though.”

Kisuke chuckled. “Well, you doesn’t seem too upset.”

“I couldn’t, really.” Ichigo smiled softly, and Kisuke felt his own heart hitch for a moment because even though physically Ichigo was slightly different from the one he knew. His hair not orange but jet black, his physique younger and nowhere as scarred as the one he knew, his eyes, the one that no matter when and where, would always be _open_ for Kisuke, were still the same. The same eyes that looked at him lovingly as he caressed Kisuke, the world on its way to its end just outside the room. The same eyes that looked at him hungrily as they desperately clung to each other as more and more died from the pointless wars they fought. The same eyes that he tried to not to think about for over a hundred years, afraid that he’d miss Ichigo too much if he did.

The eyes that finally came back to him, still as loving and tender as ever.

Before he even realized it, tears began to well up in his eyes, dropping down his face onto the ground.

“Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, worried at the sudden tears. Kisuke then suddenly enveloped him into a hug, burying his face into Ichigo’s shoulder. His expression softening again, Ichigo ignored the increasingly damp feeling on his shoulder and runs his hand down the older man’s back, his other hand giving a light ruffle to the back of Kisuke’s head.

“I’m just so happy that I finally got you back.” Kisuke choked out. “I missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry that you have to wait so long.” Ichigo whispered. “Even after you did so much for me.”

A pause, and Kisuke lifted his face slightly to meet Ichigo in the eyes, the corners of his lips lifting slightly in a small smile. “It’s nothing, Ichigo. After all, I did it all for you.”

_And I would do it all over again, both my previous life and this one if that means getting you back to me._

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Uraichi Week 2020. There are many things that I want to write under this idea, one of them Kisuke going full rogue Shinigami in order to manipulate everything to ensure Ichigo's birth, essentially becoming Gotei 13's enemy and the reunion being angsty.
> 
> But well, I decided to take a more... "humorous" route instead and this came to be.


End file.
